


By Myself

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu is upset and wanders off on his own.  LIJ bands together to check on their brother





	By Myself

“Will you guys stop following me?” Hiromu Takahashi shouted in frustration as Evil, Bushi and Sanada trailed behind him, warily watching his every step. They had been trailing behind him as he randomly wandered hallways, no particular direction in mind. 

“Hiromu, we’re just trying to help.” Evil said soothingly. As soon as Hiromu had slunk out of the ring, clutching the tattered remains of Daryl to his chest the three had chased after him. No one was sure how Hiromu was going to take the destruction of his beloved cat at the hands of Bad Luck Fale. Naito had gotten caught up chewing the big man out as soon as they were behind the curtain. Naito knew Fale had no idea just how attached to that cat Hiromu was, but it was still a dick move and Naito was not happy, making sure Fale knew it in no uncertain terms. Everyone had been explicitly told that the cat was off limits and Fale had crossed the line. 

“C’mon Hiro,” Sanada said. “We’re just looking out for you. Come back to the locker room.” 

“I can take care of myself just fine.” Hiromu retorted. “Go away.”

The three paused in their pursuit exchanging unsure looks. They wanted to be there for Hiromu and make sure he was okay, but he didn’t seem to be in the mood to be hounded at the moment. Deciding to give him his requested space they began the long walk back towards their shared locker room. About halfway back they came Naito who did not look happy. 

“Where the fuck is Hiromu?” He growled glaring at his brothers. 

“He wanted to be alone. So he’s wandering around.” Bushi muttered, avoiding Naito’s gaze.

“And you guys just let him?” Naito sneered. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Pushing past them, Naito hurried down the hallway, keeping an eye out for traces of his little brother, the thoroughly chastised members following behind him sheepishly. 

Finally they came upon him in the car park, sitting on a little concrete wall and staring out into the night with a morose expression on his face, Daryl’s remains clutched in his arms. Naito sent a warning glare to the three in his doghouse making them halt their progress as he joined Hiromu on the wall.

“Hiromu, you know you shouldn’t wander off alone. We have a lot of enemies who wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of one of us on our own.” Naito said in his smooth voice. “And you shouldn’t run the boys off when they are just trying to help you.” 

“I don’t need help. You don’t have to baby me.” Hiromu shot making Naito’s eyes narrow in anger.

“So what Hiro, you don’t need Los Ingobernables? You don’t need your brothers anymore?” Naito said sharply making Hiromu’s eyes widen in distress.

“No Naito! I didn’t mean it like that. You are my family. Please do not kick me out!” Hiromu plead, distress bright in his eyes. 

“Hiromu,” Naito softened his tone stretching his arm around the younger man’s shoulders in a gesture of comfort. “I’m not going to kick you out. We are family.” He reassured him. “But, you have to follow the rules. I’m very sorry about Daryl. Believe me I am going to miss that cat. But, you have to let us in. We are far stronger together than we are apart. We all know you can take care of yourself. That is why you are part of Los Ingobernables. But I refuse to let any of you get hurt on my watch, so please let us in.” 

“I’m sorry Naito-san.” Hiromu said sadly. “I let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn’t have snapped at them and I shouldn’t have sent them away.” Looking over at Sanada, Evil and Bushi, Naito waved them over holding his fist up in the LIJ salute, smiling as all four of his brothers quickly extended their arms. 

“Now that that is settled, let’s discuss getting back at the asshole Fale.” Naito said as the groups arms dropped, smiles breaking out around the circle.


End file.
